


Tattoos and Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/F, Frerard, I love this AU though, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Ryden, florist/tattoo artist au, petekey, this is probably very cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 15:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gerard Way is a 25-year-old florist who lives a simple, uneventful life. Then Frank Iero, a 21-year-old punk, comes into his life and shakes everything up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is Revenge Era Frank and Black Parade Gerard (when his hair was long and black not short and white)

     “I’m so sorry for the wait. I’ve been very busy lately.” Gerard explained to an older woman who had ordered an arrangement two days ago. “It’s quite alright, dear. No need to apologize.” The woman said, smiling at him. Gerard smiled back at her, handing her the bouquet of roses. “How much will this be?” The woman asked. Gerard thought about it for a moment.  _I’ve made her wait so long. And she’s been so sweet about it._ ”$12.00, ma’am.” He answered. The woman gave him a grateful smile. “Thank you, dear.” She said before turning and leaving.

     A few hours later, Gerard was just about to close up when he heard yelling from down the street. A man with short blond hair and tattoos was running alongside a woman, also with tattoos, with her long black hair in two pigtails. “Pete, you fucker! Hurley’s gonna be pissed. You can’t just hire some random kid!” The girl exclaimed. “Lyn, you have to chill out. Andy’s not going to fire me. He loves me.” The man, Pete, Gerard guessed, said in a calmer voice than the girl had used. Gerard sighed and locked the door to his shop. He walked around to the back of his shop to where his car was parked. He started the car and started to drive home. He unlocked the door to his small, shitty apartment. Taking off his coat and kicking his boots off. He slowly trudged to his room, collapsing on the bed when he got there. He didn’t bother to change into pajamas (or an old t-shirt and sweats for Gerard) before going to sleep. Just as he had started to doze off, he heard his phone start to ring. He picked it up off of his nightstand, squinting at the brightness of the screen. After a few seconds of being blind, he could make out the name ‘Mikey’ on the screen. He answered the phone and held it to his ear. “What the fuck do you need?” He asked groggily. “Hello to you too, Gee. I just wanted to remind you that we have dinner with mom tomorrow.” Mikey said. Gerard groaned. “That’s rude. Mom loves having dinner with us.” Mikey practically yelled through the phone. “Fine, Mikey. Thanks for reminding me, I guess.” Gerard said. “No problem. Love you, Gee.” “Love you too, Mikey.” Gerard hung up, placing his phone back on the nightstand. He loved Mikey, but when he called at 11:45 PM, he was irritating. Scratch that, he was always irritating. Gerard scrubbed a hand over his face, then attempted to get back to sleep.

He awoke to his alarm clock practically screaming in his face. “Shut up, motherfucker.” He whined, hitting the snooze button on the alarm. He groaned, as he swung his legs over the side of the bed, hearing his back crack. He forced himself to stand, and walked to his bathroom. Starting his shower, Gerard turned to the mirror to inspect himself. His hair was a mess, but that was nothing out of the ordinary. Dark, huge bags were under his eyes, and his eyes were slightly red. Turning back to the shower and putting his hand under the water, he decided that it was warm enough for him. He got under the spray of water, then took his body wash and started lathering it over his skin. He left his hair alone and just rinsed it with water because he was too lazy to wash it. Once he was dried off, dressed, and equipped with a huge to-go mug of black coffee, he headed out the door to his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Frank walked into Andy’s, the tattoo parlor where he had just been employed at. He walked up to the desk at the front where another man was sat. He had reddish-brown hair and a fedora, along with large glasses. He looked way too soft to work at a tattoo parlor. “Hi, how can I help you?” He asked, smiling at Frank. “Um, hi. I’m Frank Iero... and, um, a man named Pete said that he would hire me here?” Frank said. “Oh! Pete told me about you. I’m Patrick.” He said. “PETE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!” Patrick suddenly yelled, startling Frank. Pete came over, smiling at Frank. “C’mon. The boss wants to talk to you.” He said, talking Frank’s arm.

Frank followed him into a back room. There was a man sitting in a chair, and Frank just stared at him for a moment. He was covered in tattoos. On his arms, neck, hands, and his chest. He was also extremely buff. The guy was also shirtless, but Frank didn’t give a shit. “Andy. I brought the kid.” Pete said, smiling at tattoo guy. “Hi. I’m Andy Hurley. Pete told me that he hired you.” Tattoo guy said. Frank would have laughed if he wasn’t so terrified of this guy. Andy, the guy with the huge muscles who was covered in ink, had a butterfly voice. “Um... yeah. Hi. I’m Frank Iero.” Frank introduced himself to Andy. “I like you. You’re hired.” Andy said. Frank’s jaw dropped. “You don’t have to do like, background checks or anything? Isn’t there legal shit I have to-“ Frank was cut off by Andy. “I don’t think you’re gonna try anything.” He said. Frank nodded, slightly scared. “Unless you’ve done anything that you need a background check for...” “N-no, sir. I was just confused.” Andy smiled. “Pete, take him to meet the others.

Pete grabbed Frank’s arm again, dragging him into a different room. “Ok. Hi guys. This is Frank, he’s new here. Frank, that’s Josh..” Pete pointed to a guy with bright blue hair. “... Hayley...” A girl with wavy blonde hair and bangs. “... Ray..” a guy with majestic hair. “Joe...” another guy with majestic hair. “And Tyler.” A man with short, brown hair. “Say hi, Frankie.” Pete muttered, nudging Frank with his elbow. “Um, hi.” Frank said. “Hi.” The people in the room said. “Okay Frank. I need you to do me.” Frank stared at him with his eyes wide. “....A favor.” He finished. “Oh, fuck you.” Frank said, glaring at Pete. “Anyway... there’s this flower shop down the road. I need you to go and order some roses.” Pete ordered. “Why?” Frank asked. “I don’t know. Andy said something about making the place more ‘inviting’” Pete held up his fingers and did air quotes on the last word. Frank giggled. “Alright. Should I put it down in my name or yours? For the pick up, I mean.” Frank asked. “Yours.” Pete said. “Now go. He closes early.” Frank lightly punched Pete in the arm before walking out of the parlor.

Frank arrived at the flower shop, peering into the window. He shrugged slightly. He wasn’t 100% sure that this was the right place, but it was the only flower shop on the road. He stepped inside, hearing a small ring from the bell on the door. The man at the counter turned around and  _oh my God he’s fucking gorgeous._ His black hair was long, reaching his shoulders, his eyes were large and green. His nose was small and slightly upturned. He had thin, bright pink lips that Frank really wanted to kiss. _Frank stop being a fucking creep you don’t even know him._  He thought. The man somehow managed to look cute and sexy at the same time and Frank didn’t understand how. He looked up at the man, who gave him an expectant look. He must have asked Frank something. “Um, w-what?” Frank asked. The man smiled at him. “I asked if I could help you with anything.” He answered. “Oh. Yeah, um, I need roses.” Frank answered. “Okay. How many?” Frank’s eyes widened. “Uhhhh... I don’t know. I was told, ‘just get roses’ and that’s it.” The man giggled and again,  _oh my God that sound is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard._ ”You can come back tomorrow, if you want to go ask how many roses they need.” The man said. “Also, can I ask who they’re for? I just want to know if I have to, like, wrap them in heart paper or something.” Frank shook his head. “Um, no, they’re not for anyone in particular. I work at the tattoo parlor down the road. I was told to get roses to make the place more comforting or some shit like that.” Frank explained. The man smiled even wider. “Okay. You can come back tomorrow, if you want. Just ask for Gerard.” He said. Frank smiled. Gerard. It was a strange name, but he liked it. It seemed to fit him. “I also need your name.” He said. “O-oh. Okay. I’m Frank.” Frank answered. “Last name?” He asked. “Iero. I-E-R-O.” The man grabbed a pen and quickly jotted something down on a notebook that was on the counter. “Alright, Frank. I have to close up in a few minutes. I’ll see you tomorrow, yeah?” Gerard asked. “Yeah. Bye, Gerard.” Frank said, waving slightly to the man. He turned and opened the door, glancing back at Gerard once more before stepping outside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little longer than the other ones. Enjoy :)

Gerard had his back turned at the door. He was working on his comic,  _The Umbrella Academy._ A small ding sounded from the door and he turned to look at who had come in. It was this short, punk-looking kid. His hair was shaved and bleached at the sides, but there was one long black piece that curled at the bottom. He had a few tattoos trailing up his arms and a scorpion on his neck, from what Gerard could see. His right nostril had a small, silver ring through it and the left side of his bottom lip had a matching ring. His huge, bright, hazel eyes were rimmed with eyeliner, and a small amount of red eyeshadow. He was  extremely attractive. “Hello. How can I help you?” Gerard asked him. The kid was staring at him, his large eyes wide. Long story short, the kid needed roses, but he didn’t know how many. Gerard offered for him to come back tomorrow after he found out the amount of roses he needed. Gerard found out that his name was Frank Iero and he worked st Andy’s Tattoo Parlor down the road. Gerard was fascinated by the boy, even though they had just met. Gerard remembered that he had to go to dinner with Mikey and their mom in about an hour and that he had to close up. Frank said goodbye to him and walked out. 

Gerard knew that he had to look nice for his mom, so he grabbed a black dress shirt and his only pair of black jeans that weren’t ripped at the knees. He changed quickly and ran a comb through his messy hair. He put on a tiny bit of cologne and some fresh deodorant before glancing once more at his reflection. Shrugging, he decided that he looked good enough for dinner with his mom.

“Hi, mom.” Gerard said, smiling at his mother. “Gerard! Hi, baby! You look nice. Very handsome.” His mom complimented, running her fingers through his hair. Gerard chuckled. “Thanks, Mama.” He said. “Go say hi to your brother. Also, be nice. He’s in a good mood for once and I don’t want you to ruin that.” Gerard rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen. His brother was sitting at one of the stools at the island. “Hey, Mikey.” He greeted. “Gee! Guess what?” Mikey said, jumping off of the stool when he saw Gerard. “What, Mikey.” He said, more of a statement than a question. “I met someone.” Mikey said, a small grin. Gerard gasped. “Spill. I need every detail.” Mikey giggled. “Okay. His name's Pete Wentz. He has tattoos and blond hair and he’s really cute and nice and he always treats me really well. I really, really like him, Gee. I think I’m ready to be in a serious relationship.” Mikey babbled. Gerard ruffled Mikey’s hair, grinning. “Get some, baby bro.” He joked. Mikey rolled his eyes. “No, but seriously. That’s great. I have to meet Pete sometime. Gotta make sure he’s not gonna cheat on you or anything. I’ll threaten him a bit, and if he sticks around, he’s a keeper.” Gerard said with a smile. Mikey’s eyes grew large. “Please, Gerard. Don’t be an overprotective older brother right now.” He begged. “Fine.” Gerard said, drawing out the syllable. “What about you? Is there anyone who you’ve got your eye on?” Mikey asked. Gerard thought back to the kid at the flower shop earlier, his cheeks feeling hotter. “I know that look! There is someone, isn’t there.” Mikey piped up. “I just met him today, but he’s fucking gorgeous.” Gerard admitted. “Oooh . A Mysterious Stranger. I’m intrigued.” Mikey said. “His names Frank. He has tattoos and piercings and he’s really cute. He was totally clueless about his flower order and it was so fucking adorable.” Gerard mumbled, cheeks growing even hotter. “I gotta call Brendon. He will want to hear all about this.” Mikey said excitedly. His eyes grew wide for a moment. “MAMA! CAN I INVITE BRENDON AND RYAN?” Mikey yelled. “Sure, Mikey! Your friends are great.” Their mother yelled from the other room. Gerard sighed. This was going to be a long night.

Brendon and Ryan were drunkly making out on Gerard’s mom’s couch, shoving their tongues into each other’s mouths and drooling all over the couch. “Brendon and Ryan! My mom’s gonna kill me and Mikey if you ruin the couch!” Gerard snapped to the both of them. Their heads snapped up, and they bumped foreheads with such force that the soft crack sound could be heard throughout the living room. Mikey giggled. “Awww. They’re so cute together, Gee? We need a ship name!” He said. “What abo-“ hiccup “about Ryden?” Gerard was the only sober one there. He didn’t drink and neither did his mom, but she offered Ryan, Brendon, and Mikey wine. They ended up drinking the entire bottle, and Mikey had showed them his dad’s liquor cabinet. They drank another bottle of vodka and ended up losing their minds. “GERARD!” He heard Ryan scream. He looked over in their direction to see Brendon passed out on the couch, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, eyes half-lidded. Gerard sighed, rubbing at his temples. “Here. C’mon, Ryan. You wanna go have a nap with Brendon?” He asked. Ryan nodded happily. “Yeah! Nap time!” He squealed. Gerard manages to get both Ryan and Brendon into bed, and now they were both asleep. He walked back into the living room. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he didn’t see Mikey anywhere. He took a step forward and hit his foot against something soft. He looked down and saw that he had nudged Mikey in the stomach with his foot. He bent down and picked up his little brother, bringing him to his parent’s room. His dad was out on a business trip, so only his mom was there. The bedside lamp was on, and his mother was sitting in the middle of the bed reading a book. “Hi, Ger-“ her voice died in her throat. She sighed. “How much did they drink?” She asked. “The entire bottle of wine and about half a bottle of vodka. The vodka was from dad’s cabinet. I tried to stop them, but drunk Mikey and Co. are pretty strong.” He answered. He walked over to the bed, gently setting his brother down. “Gerard, do you have work tomorrow?” She asked. “Yeah. I can’t miss tomorrow, either.” He said. “I’ll be fine. It’s not that dark out and I didn’t drink anything. Goodnight, Mama. Love you.” Gerard said. He leaned across the bed and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek. “Goodnight, Gerard. Drive safe.” His mom said. Gerard smiled at her before gently leaving a peck on his brother’s forehead.

~~~Next Day~~~

Gerard sat behind the counter, rubbing his temples. His head really fucking hurt. He was tired and he didn’t have time for a cup of coffee this morning and he was just fed up with the world. He heard the bell on the door ring and looked up. There was Frank, a cute smile on his face and holding a small piece of paper. “Hi. I know how many roses I need.” He said, happily. “Okay.” Gerard mumbled. He felt bad for being so rude to Frank, but he just wanted to go home and go to sleep. “You don’t look so good.” Frank said, concern in his eyes. “I feel like shit.” Gerard admitted. “What happened?” Frank asked. “I had dinner with my mom and brother last night. My brother invited his friends, they got drunk, and I was left to take care of them. My mom didn’t feel good so I let her go to her room and I was responsible for keeping them entertained. My brother’s friends ended up making out and drooling all over my mom’s couch and Mikey passed out. It was just insane.” Gerard explained. “I barely got any sleep last night and I didn’t have time to make coffee this morning.” Frank smiled. “There’s a coffee shop about a block from here. We could go.” He offered. Gerard felt his heart flutter slightly at that. “That actually sounds great, Frank. Thank you so much.” 


	4. Chapter 4

“So what did you say your brother’s name was?” Frank asked, taking a small sip of his coffee. “Michael. We all call him Mikey, though.” Gerard answered. “He’s tall, skinny... blondish hair?” Frank asked. “Um, yeah... how did you know?” Gerard asked. Frank broke out into a grin. “My friend Pete has the hugest crush on him. You don’t even know.” Gerard giggled. “He wouldn’t shut up about him yesterday.” He made his voice a slightly higher pitch. “‘Oh, Gerard. I love Pete so much. He’s so nice and hot and he’s great in bed and I think he’s the one.’” Frank had been giggling the entire time. “He- he said that Pete’s great in bed?” He wheezed. “No, no. I feel like he’s going to eventually say that, though.” Gerard explained. “Thank you.” He said after a few moments of silence. “For what?” Frank asked. “For buying me coffee and talking. I really needed this.” Gerard said, his voice soft. Frank grinned at him. “It’s no problem. It really isn’t. Hey, I don’t have your number!” He exclaimed. “O-oh yeah. Did you... want it?” Gerard asked. “Hell yeah!” Frank said. “Here. Lemme see your phone.” He smiled, sliding Gerard his phone. Gerard gave him his phone, and Frank put his number and filled out the name. He put “Frankie” as his name for the contact. “Sweet. Here, Gee.” Frank said, giving Gerard his phone back. Gerard smiled at him, handing Frank his phone. “Thanks. I have to go back to the parlor, but I’ll see you later?” Frank asked. Gerard nodded frantically. “Y-yeah.” Frank gently brushed his fingers along Gerard’s hand before he stood up. He smiled at Gerard, waving as he walked away. 

Frank fell onto the couch in Pete’s office, grinning and squealing. “You sound like a fucking pig. Shut up.” Pete snapped, his mouth full of donut. “You should have seen his face after I touched his hand. It got all red and he was all stutter-y. It was so cute.” Frank giggled. “Oh! I forgot to tell you! He’s Mikey's brother!” Frank said. Pete practically choked on his donut. “What?” He asked. “Yeah Gerard is Mikey’s bro. They’re really close.” Pete grinned. “I’m actually going to see Mikey later... you wanna come with? Gerard might be there.” Pete offered. “HELL. YEAH.” Frank screamed. Lyn-z popped her head into the doorway. “Look. I know you guys are like, fangirling ovet your little boyfriends, but we have customers, and you both have appointments.” She said. Frank jumped off the couch. “Shit shit shit. I fucking forgot.” He said, shoving past Lyn-z and into his office. Sure enough, there was a girl sitting there. “Hi. I’m Frank.” He introduced himself while he washed and disinfected his hands. “I’m gonna be your artist today.” The girl smiled, shuffling nervously. “Hi, I’m Jamia. It’s my first tattoo, so I’m terrified.” Frank smiled. “It’s okay. You want like, numbing cream? ‘Cause we have some.” Frank offered. Jamia nodded. “Alright. This is being done on your wrist, right?” Frank said, pulling latex gloves on. “Yeah.” Jamia said. “Alright. You can lean back in the chair.” Frank said, trying to make her less nervous. She did so, facing her wrist upwards. First, he sterilized the area on her skin. Then, he copied the stencil of the rose she was getting tattooed onto her wrist. He rubbed a small amount of numbing cream onto the skin. He pulled out the tattoo gun. “You ready?” He asked Jamia. She nodded nervously. “Hey. You can tell me to stop whenever it gets to be too much, alright?” She nodded again. “Okay. I’m gonna start now.” He pressed the gun to her wrist and began to tattoo the rose onto her wrist. ~~~Two Hours Later~~~

“Okay, it’s done.” Frank smiled, pulling his hand away from her wrist. She opened her eyes, which had been squeezed shut the entire time. “Oh my god.” She muttered. “It’s fucking amazing.” Frank let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding in. “Can I hug you?” Jamia asked. Frank giggled. “Sure.” After a few moments of hugging Jamia, he checked the plastic wrap around her wrist one more time. “Here’s a packet on like, tattoo care and shit.” He said, handing her the packet of bright blue paper. She took it, nodding. “Bye, Frank. Thank you so much.” She said. She walked out of his office, crashing into Lyn-z. “Ohmygodi’msosorry.” He heard Jamia apologize. “It’s fine, sweetie. Here, I’ll help you up.” Frank smiled to himself, before washing his hands. 

Frank met up with Pete at closing time. “Hey. I’m coming with you to Mikey’s place.” He declared. “Cool. Come get in my car.” Frank followed him, climbing into the passenger seat.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Depressive episode, panic attack, and implied past self-harm. Please skip this chapter if any of these things trigger you.

Gerard was curled up in his bed. He was having a depressive episode and it was not working out well for him. Usually, he could force himself to move or to get out of bed, but he couldn’t today. His limbs felt numb and heavy. He just wanted someone to be with him. He had struggles with depression in high school, and he’d been taking meds and going to therapy since, but his therapist thought that he would be okay without antidepressants last year, and his therapist moved away. He’d been fine on his own since he forced Mikey to move out, and this was his first episode in years. He managed to bring his arm up and curl his fingers around his phone on his nightstand. He went to his list of contacts and he wasn’t looking for Mikey’s or his mom’s, he was looking for Frank’s. He tapped frantically on the ‘call’ button when he found Frank’s contact. He held the phone up to his ear and it rang once. Twice. Three times. “Hello?” He heard. “F-Frankie.” Gerard choked out. “Yeah, it’s me, Gee. Are you okay? You don’t sound good.” Frank sounded worried. “I need you.” Gerard managed to say. His throat and lips felt dry. “I’m here, Gee. Do you want me to come over or something?” Gerard started to sob. He just needed Frankie to be with him. “Gerard, I’m coming over. Do you think you can text me your address?” Frank asked. He sounded genuinely concerned. “I can t-try.” Gerard whispered. “Alright. I’ll be there as soon as I can be, alright?” “Okay, Frank.” 

Gerard curled up even tighter. It was taking a long time for Frank to get to his apartment, and he had begun to panic. Tears streamed down his face as he trembled, unable to do anything but cry. A few moments later, he heard a key in the lock and the door opening. _Frankie._ He thought. “Gee? I’m here.” He heard Frank call. “You have to be really quiet, Frank.” A voice said. Gerard instantly recognized it as Mikey’s. “I’ll check the bedroom.” Mikey said. Gerard heard the door to his room open. “Frank! Pete! He’s in here!” Mikey called, his voice barely louder than a usual talking volume. Someone had sat on the bed next to him. “Hey, Gee. It’s alright. I’m here now.” It was Frank talking. “Frankie.” Gerard managed out. “I’m here. It’s alright. Do you want some water, Gee?” Gerard nodded. “Okay. Mikey, get him water, please?” He heard footsteps leaving his room. “I’ll go with him.” Another voice said. Gerard guessed it was Pete. “Gee, Mikey told us what’s going on.” Frank said, his voice soft. “And I need you to tell me what you want, alright?” Frank whispered. “Can you just... hold me?” Gerard said. He felt the bed shift and dip slightly, before Frank’s arms wrapped around him. “I’m here, Gee. Everything’s gonna be alright.” Frank whispered. Gerard said nothing, he just buried his face in Frank’s chest. The door to his room opened again. “Gee, Mikey’s here with water. You gotta sit up.” Frank pulled away from him and then slowly pulled Gerard into a sitting position. He cling onto someone’s arm while a glass was pressed against his lips. “C’mon, Gee. You can do it.” Mikey said. Gerard felt himself relax slightly at his brother’s voice. He opened his mouth and allowed a few sips of water to flow in. Someone put their hand on his forehand. “Yeah, he's overheated. We gotta get him out of that shirt. Arms up. Gerard.” He tried to move his arms but couldn’t move. “I got it.” His arms were lifted and held up by someone while another person pulled his shirt off. “That’s better, Gee.” He heard someone gasp. “Are those...” they said, and he recognized it as Frank. “Yeah. He.. um... used to... hurt himself a lot back in high school.” That was Mikey. Gerard curled in on himself again. He didn’t want to be left alone, but he didn’t want all these people with him, talking about his past... habits. “Frankie.” He whispered, his voice less raspy than before. “I’m still here, Gee.” A hand was gently cupping his chin. “We’ll leave you two alone for a minute. Is that okay, Gee?” Mikey said. Gerard nodded. “Okay. Just call if you need us, alright?” The door opened and closed again. “Frankie?” Gerard asked. “I’m here, Gee. It’s gonna be alright.” Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard again, pulling the other boy’s head to his chest. “I got you.” Frank whispered. Gerard started to cry again. “Gee? Oh, sweetheart, don’t cry.” Frank said, slightly pulling away from Gerard. He brushed a few strands of hair away from Gerard’s forehead then gently pressed his lips to the top of Gerard’s head. “I’m sorry.” Gerard whispered. “Don’t be. It’s not your fault. But me, Mikey, and Pete are all here for you, alright?” Frank asked. Gerard nodded. “Thank you. You’re so good to me.” Frank nodded, giving Gerard another kiss on his head. “Also, can you threaten Pete for me? Make sure that he knows that if he breaks Mikey’s heart that I’ll kill him?” Gerard said, smiling slightly. Frank chuckled. “Of course, Gee. Now get some sleep, honey. You need rest.” Frank said. “Okay, mom.” Gerard joked, pressing his face back against Frank’s chest. He could feel Frank chuckle softly against him. He dozed off, feeling safe in Frank’s arms.

~~~The Next Day~~~

Gerard woke up, feeling strangely warm and content. He was aware of someone in front of him, and tried to remember what had happened last night. His blood ran cold for a moment when he remembered that he had a depressive episode. He didn’t remember much. He never usually remembered them. It was like getting drunk. Sometimes you can remember certainly important things, but everything else is just a blur. He felt the person in front of him stir. “Hey, Gee. You feelin’ any better?” They slurred, their voice thick and rough from sleep. “Frankie...” Gerard muttered, yawning. “Yeah, it’s me. Mikey and Pete left last night.” He said “S’ok... I’m just glad you stayed with me.” Gerard said. “Aww...” Frank said, clicking his tongue. Gerard felt his face heat up. “Shut up.” He said. Gerard pulled away, stretching his arms above his head. He realized that Frank was staring an his wrists, and he dropped his arms, tilting his head down. “It’s okay, Gee. I’m not gonna laugh at you.” Frank reassured. He reaches out to cup Gerard’s chin, before leaning in closer to him. He rubbed their noses together, smiling when he pulled away. “Let’s get dressed, yeah? I’m taking the day off of work, but I hate staying in PJ’s all day.”


	6. Chapter 6

~~~Three months later~~~

“Frankie! You gotta come see this.” Pete called into Frank's office. Frank stood up, furrowing his brow in confusion. “What?” Frank asked, following Pete out into The waiting area. “Here.” Pete said, handing Frank a pair of headphones. “Just listen.” He ordered. He heard a few instruments kick in before someone started to sing. “Is that... Patrick?” Frank asked. Pete nodded. “I’m playing the bass, Joe’s on guitar, and Hurley’s on the drums.” Pete answered. “Oh my God. This is fucking good.” Frank said, disbelief painting his features. Pete beamed. “It’s our demo. We’re thinking of calling it Take This To Your Grave.” He said. Frank smiled at him. “Have you showed Mikey yet? He plays bass, too.” Frank said. “Yeah. He’s actually been teaching me.” Pete answered sheepishly, a blush rising on his cheeks. Frank laughed. “Ooooooooh, someone’s got a cruuuuush.” Pete blushes an even darker shade of red. “Shut up. He’s my boyfriend. We’ve moves past the stage of crushes.” Pete stated. “Were you never going to tell me that you’re dating my best friend’s brother?” Frank asked. “I planned on telling you like this. We just made it official yesterday.” Pete explained. Frank grinned. “Alright, man. I gotta go see Gerard. He wanted to ask me something.” Frank said. Pete smiled. “Alright. Have fun.”

Frank walked into Gerard’s shop, walking up to the counter. Behind it was a woman with dark hair. Her back was turned. “Um, hi I’m here for- Jamia?” Frank asked when the woman turned towards him. Jamia smiled. “Yeah. I’ve been working here for a while. Gerard hired me a while back.” She explained. “Aren’t you dating Lyn-z now?” Frank asked. Jamia blushed. “Yeah.” She answered. “Anyway. You wanted Gerard?” Frank nodded. “Okay. I’ll go get him.” Jamia turned and walked into a back room. About a minute or two later, Gerard emerged from the room. “Hey, Frankie.” He said, smiling. “Hi, Gee. You wanted to ask me something?” Gerard nodded. “Yeah. My mom wants to meet you. I’m having dinner with her and Mikey tonight, so I wanted you to come with me.” Gerard said. Frank beamed. “Hell yeah. I could use some nice home-cooked food, too. I’ve been living off of Ramen Noodles and Pringles for the past year.” He said. Gerard laughed. “Okay. I’ll come pick you up at, um... six o’ clock?” Frank nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine. I have an appointment at four thirty, so I might get out a little after six.” Frank explained. “Okay. That’s fine.” Gerard said with a smile. “I’ll see you then. I gotta go prepare for my appointment.” Frank said, waving to Gerard. “Bye, Frankie.”

Frank was finally done with his client. They wanted a tattoo of their dead cat. On their neck. It took a long time because the client kept on crying over their cat and Frank had to calm them down before he could start tattooing them again. It was frustrating. He glanced at the digital clock in his office. It read 6:07. Gerard was probably waiting for him. He grabbed his denim jacket and pulled it on before locking the door to his office. “Bye, Pat. I have to go to dinner with Gerard.” He said, waving at the shorter man. “Bye, Frank. Have fun.” Patrick said, smiling at him. Frank walked out of the parlor, and sure enough, there was a black car sitting in front of the building. Gerard rolled down the window. “Hey. Come get in.” Frank walked around to the passenger seat. Gerard started the car and began to drive. “My mom’s gonna love you. She’s not gonna shut up about how good-looking you are. You’ll be showered with compliments from her. Just be prepared.” Gerard warned. “So you think I’m good -looking?” Frank asked with a smirk playing on his lips. Gerard’s face instantly went bright red. “I mean, yeah. There’s no denying it.” He managed out. “You’re not too bad yourself.” Frank said with a giggle. Gerard smiled, turning his gaze to Frank for a moment. Frank caught his gaze, and noticed how close their faces were to each other. Only mere inches apart. Frank’s eyes fluttered shut, and he leaned in slightly closer. A long beep started both of them, and everything seemed to happen at once. A huge truck slammed into Frank’s side, forcing him to crash into Gerard. Frank was instantly unconscious, and glass had shattered and cut open Gerard’s face. Their air bags had inflated, making it hard to move. Frank’s face was covered in blood from a massive wound on his forehead. Gerard heard someone screaming, and it wasn’t until his throat started to burn that he realized that it was him. Sirens were heard in the distance, and Gerard started to sob. His face burned, his legs hurt, and Frank was unconscious and bleeding in his lap. He clung tighter onto Frank, pressing his bloody face into Frank’s chest. “It’s okay. Everything’s gonna be alright, Frankie. Help’s on the way.” It took him a moment to realize that he was saying it to himself more than he was saying it to Frank. The door to Gerard’s side was yanked open, Frank was pulled away from him, and Gerard was loaded onto a stretcher. “No! Get away from me! I need him! You can’t take him from me!” Gerard was screaming, trying desperately to get Frank back to him. “Can you lift your legs for me, hun?” Someone asked. “No! I need him!” Gerard sobbed. “Yeah, he's in shock.” A voice said. “Knock him out, Janice.” Something was pressed against his arm and he screamed. “No! Stop!” His entire world turned to black in a split second.

Frank woke up and felt like shit. He didn’t know where he was or why his head felt like someone was hitting it with a sledgehammer. “Doctor, he’s awake. Someone go tell the boyfriend.” Someone said. “Wha?” Frank rasped. “Honey, I’m Nurse Bianca. You were in a car accident. You and your boyfriend got pretty banged up. You have brain damage.” Frank blinked a few times. “I don’t have a boyfriend.” He said. “Yes you do, honey. His name is Gerard. Do you remember Gerard?” Frank shook his head. “I’ve never met a Gerard before in my life.” He reported.


	7. Chapter 7

Gerard was crying. Hard. The nurse had just told him that Frank had mild amnesia. He had no idea who Gerard was. Mikey had come to the hospital as soon as Gerard was awake, and he was there now, holding Gerard as he sobbed. “Gee, it’s alright.” Mikey tried to soothe him. “No! It’s not okay! It never will be again!” Gerard choked out. “Gee, you need to go see him. They think it might trigger his memory if he sees you.” Gerard shook his head. “No. It’s my fault he’s here. It’s my fault he’s hurt. It’s all my fault. I was the one who was driving. It’s all my fault, Mikey.” Mikey sighed. “Gerard. You have to go see him.” Gerard wiped tears off of his cheeks. “Fine.” He slid out of his brother’s lap. Frank’s Nurse smiled at him. Gerard wanted to slap her. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t care that Frank didn’t remember him. Frank was just another patient to her. Gerard walked behind her, getting pitiful looks from other patients and nurses. “Alright, Gerard. He’s in there.” The Nurse gestured to a door. Gerard pushed it open. Frank was sitting up in a hospital bed, multiple I.V’s attached to his arms and wrists. There was a man in the chair next to him, asking Frank questions. “Okay, Frank. Your boyfriend is here. He’s gonna talk to you, okay?” The man asked. Frank nodded, looking a little bit uneasy. “Hi, Frankie.” Gerard managed to say, his voice thick with tears. “Hey. The doctor said your name is Gerard?” Frank asked. “Yeah. I... um, I met you about four months ago. I’m a florist.” Gerard said. Frank nodded. “Yeah, they told me.” Franm answered. “You’re my boyfriend apparently?” He asked. Gerard blushed. “Um, I’m not, actually. They wouldn’t let me see you unless I’m a significant other or a direct family member, and I’m neither. A little white lie never hurt anyone.” Gerard explained. Frank smiled. “You must really care about me.” He said. “Yeah. I really do.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Sorry that the last chapter was so short

“Bye, Mikey! I’m going to see Frank!” Gerard called to his brother. “Bye, Gee. See you later.”   Mikey yelled. Once Gerard arrived at the hospital, he waved to Millie, the receptionist, before walking to Frank’s room. He pushed open the door, met with Frank laying down in his bed. Gerard sighed and sat next to him, turning towards him. “Hey, Frankie. You feeling alright?” Gerard asked. Frank smiled. “I’m okay. I can’t sleep.” Frank whined. “Can you sing to me, Gee?” Frank asked. He had been doing better. He was remembering people and places and snippets of things. He had also remembered that Gerard sang. Gerard blushed. “Um, sure. What do you want me to sing?” He asked. Frank closed his eyes and snuggled closer to Gerard. “You Are My Sunshine.” He said. Gerard smiled. “Alright, Frankie. Here, lemme get more comfortable.” Gerard laid down and faced Frank. He started to run his fingers through Frank’s hair. He had been growing it out and the sides were no longer blonde. His hair was now a normal length all around but the part where his bangs had been was slightly longer. Gerard cleared his throat, blushing awkwardly. “You can start now.” Frank’s voice was muffled because his head was pressed against Gerard’s chest. “A-alright. Um, Y-you are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy, when skies are gray; you’ll never know, dear, how much I...” Gerard hesitated a moment before continuing. “...love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.” He sang it slowly, dragging the short song out so that Frank had time to fall asleep. Gerard pulled away slightly, relieved that Frank’s eyes were fluttered shut and his breathing was steady and calm. Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s forehead, right on his scar. He had to get stitches because the wound on his head was too deep to heal normally. Gerard sighed, pulling Frank back against his chest. “Goodnight, Frankie.” He mumbled. Resting his chin on top of Frank’s head. 

”Sir, please wake up.” Someone was shaking Gerard’s shoulder. “Hmm?” He groaned. He didn’t want to wake up and leave Frank. “Visiting hours are over. You have to leave, but you can come back tomorrow.” The person explained. Gerard groaned again, pulling away from Frank. He gave Frank a gentle, quick kiss on the top of his head, lingering a moment before pulling away. 

~~~One Month Later~~~

“Hi, Fra-“ Gerard’s voice was cut off. “Gee! Gee, I got some of my memories back!” Frank said excitedly, tears forming in his eyes. Gerard glanced up at Frank’s doctor. “Is he really..?” Gerard asked. The doctor nodded. “He’s been going to therapy and taking meds. Somehow he remembers a few things.” The doctor said. Frank was looking up at Gerard, his eyes big and tear-filled. He grabbed Gerard by the back of the neck and pulled him down to Frank’s height. “Frankie, what are you-“ Gerard was cut off by a pair of soft, warm lips meeting his own. He instantly melted into the kiss, reaching down to cup Frank’s jaw. He heard someone awkwardly clear their throat and pulled away quickly, cheeks burning. The doctor just smiled. “That’s alright. I just wanted to tell you that Frank’s gonna be discharged tomorrow. He’ll have to come back for check-ups and everything, but he’s free to go.” The doctor said. Frank looked up at Gerard, smiling. There were tears rolling down his cheeks and he pulled himself against Gerard’s chest. 

”Frankie, we’re gonna go and actually meet my mom today.” Gerard said. It had been a few days since Frank was released, and Gerard’s mom had been calling non stop. “Mikey’s driving us. Also, dress nice. My mom’s strict about that type of stuff.” Frank nodded, skipping off into the guest room. He had been staying at Gerard’s apartment because he was too nervous to be left alone. He was moving in soon, but at the moment, he just had a few of his belongings. He rifled through the drawers, finally settling on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a white dress shirt. He quickly changed, then ran a comb through his hair and dabbed on a bit of cologne. He stepped out of his room, waiting for Gerard to come out of his. Gerard was wearing a pair of black jeans and a black dress shirt, but he looked good. Really good. “Hi. You look nice.” Gerard spoke up first. “Thanks. When’s Mikey gonna be here?” His question was answered by the doorbell ringing. Gerard smirked. “Speak of the devil.” He answered the door, and Mikey and Pete walked in. “Hey, guys. You ready to go?” Mikey asked. Gerard nodded. “Yeah. C’mon, Frankie.” They all walked out to Mikey’s car. Frank and Gerard sat in the back, Mikey drove, and Pete was in the passenger seat.

They reached Gerard and Mikey’s mom’s house about a half hour later. Frank seemed slightly nervous, but Gerard needed to reassure him. He took Frank’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Frank smiled. Once they walked into Gerard’s mom’s house, she rushed over to the door and looked at Frank. “Hello! You must be Frank. Gerard’s told me all about you! You’re a lot cuter than he described you as, Frank.” She turned to Gerard. “Hi, baby. You doing alright?” Gerard nodded. “Hi, Mama. We’re doing okay. Frank’s been staying with me for the past few days.” Gerard explained. Mrs. Way nodded. Frank suddenly felt a flash of pain shoot through his head. He clung tighter onto Gerard’s hand. “Um, Mrs. Way?” Frank asked. “Yes, Frank? Also, call me Donna.” Frank nodded, only making him dizzier. “Can I lay down somewhere? My head really hurts.” Donna instantly looked concerned. “Of course. Gerard, take him to the guest room.” Gerard nodded, gently pulling Frank to the room. Once they were there, Frank instantly walked to the bed, collapsing on it. “Frankie? Are you okay?” Gerard asked, sitting on the bed next to him. Frank shook his head. “My head hurts. I feel dizzy and nauseous.” Frank explained. His eyes started to water from the amount of pain that his head was causing him. “Alright, baby. You can rest for a little while, okay?” Gerard said. Frank nodded, before grabbing Gerard’s hand and pulling him down onto the bed next to him. Their faces were super close, only inches apart. “Kiss me.” Frank whispered. Gerard complied, pressing his lips gently to Frank’s. “Mmm...” Frank made a soft noise in content. His hands reached up and cupped Gerard’s jaw. He slowly poked his tongue through his lips to drag it against Gerard’s bottom one. Gerard opened his mouth against Frank’s, when the door to the room opened. “ _Oh._ ” the person at the door said. “I thought your head hurt, Frankie?” Frank turned his head and saw Pete and Mikey standing in the doorway. “Mom sent us to check on you, but it seems like Gerard’s taking care of you just fine.” Mikey said with a smirk. Gerard was hiding behind Frank, his face bright red. “Your brother’s a good kisser, Mikey.” Frank said. Now it was Mikey’s turn to blush. He fake gagged and turned to Pete. “Fine. Go back to your make out session.” Mikey groaned. He closed the door. Frank turned back to Gerard. “You wanna get back to what we were doing before we were so rudely interrupted?” He asked. Gerard smiled, pushing his lips back into Frank’s.

A short while later, there was a soft knock on the door. “Gee. Dinner’s ready.” It was Mikey. Frank frowned. “I wanna stay in here and make out with you for the rest of the night.” Frank whined. Gerard only smiled. He pecked Frank’s lips and petted his head. “We gotta go eat. Come on.” Frank groaned and managed to drag himself to the dinner table. 


	9. Chapter 9

Frank faded in slowly. His head was pounding, his hands felt clammy, his vision was blurry, and he felt like he needed to throw up. “Doctor! He’s awake!” An excited voice called. Suddenly, hands were all over Frank’s body, people prodding him and sticking needles into his arms. “Gee...” he choked out. “What are you saying, honey?” Someone asked. Frank tried to answer, but he broke off into a coughing fit. “Alright, honey. Just lay back and try to breathe for us, alright?” The same voice asked. “Wh- what?” He rasped. “Honey, you’ve been in a coma for eleven months.” Frank’s head began to swirl. “No. I’m dreaming. I have to be.” He said, his voice thick with tears. “I need Gerard.” He said. He did. He needed Gerard to be there with him. “Wait, is it that boy that was in the car accident with you?” They asked. Frank nodded. “Okay, Honey. We’re going to try and contact him for you.” They said. Frank leaned back and closed his eyes. “Try and get some rest now, honey.”

Frank woke up a little while later, being able to actually see clearly now. “Hello, Honey. Your boyfriend is coming in now.” Someone said. The door to his hospital room opened, and Gerard walked in. His face was stained with tears and he was looking at Frabk with wide eyes. “Oh, Frankie.” He whispered. He walked slowly over to Frank’s bed. “Am I allowed to touch him?” Gerard asked who Frank presumed to be the Nurse. “Yeah, go ahead.” At that, Gerard pulled Frank into his arms, sobbing into his chest. “Gee. It’s okay. I’m awake now.” Frank said, his own voice choking up with tears. Gerard said nothing, he just continued to hold Frank and cry. “I love you, Gee. So much.” Frank whispered. 

Gerard lifted his gaze. “I love you, too.” He mumbled, leaning forward and pressing his lips against Frank’s. 

~~~FIN~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this was the last chapter lol. I kind of ran out of ideas for this fic but I wanted to give you guys a decent ending, so here it is. I might do a sequel if I get any ideas for one.


End file.
